


The Southern Spontaneity

by CenterAxisRelock



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, and hey there's some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenterAxisRelock/pseuds/CenterAxisRelock
Summary: In their line of work, precise planning was key for Eliza and Jordan. Knowing the ins and outs of every situation and executing it to perfection. Having a normal date, however? Absolutely hopeless.





	The Southern Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and Thermite enjoy their time off together after a horribly dull work day in London. Written for the Fuck Yeah Rainbow Six Valentine's day event. (I literally posted it with two minutes left before March in my timezone, holy shit. And here I thought I was gonna be good with deadlines in 2019.)

There are very few places on Earth just like London.

Eliza always enjoyed the bustling city, full of life, energy and experiences for people from all walks of life. It was good to them this morning – lack of rain, for change, and the weather outside almost resembled the first hints of spring.

Sadly, not everyone in the conference room shared the same spirit. Jordan was usually very punctual, having arrived a few minutes before the 0930 meeting, however, his appearance indicated that his alarm clock brought him out of slumber a minute, or even a half an hour later than expected. In addition to the fact that his cheeks hadn't seen a razor for quite a while now, his dark-grey hair was ruffled and the black tie he actually bothered to put on was hap-hazerdly tied together in a bizarre loose manner.

Thermite didn't wear suits often. Ash could probably count all the times she had seen him in one on her right hand. Though she'd be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't notice how good he looked in them. Right now, with his rugged exterior having to adapt to formal wear, Jordan had the vibes of a detective right of out a 90s noir movie. One thing stood out, however - while detectives tended to be focused and vigilant, his usually sharp blue eyes looked hazy and were opening and closing with alarming frequency. It was actually cute, him resembling a grey bear preparing for his winter slumber. But while his struggle with an impending snooze endeared her to no end, she'd prefer not to have one of Six's best people falling asleep on the meeting table. The toe of one of her heels met his ankle with measured force. He jolted back to full attention, attracting the attention of the MI6 officer in the midst of giving an incredibly dull presentation.

"Mister Trace? Sorry, did you have any comments?"

Jordan blinked out the sleep in his eyes after giving her a look of both confusion and amusement. "Uhh, I'm gonna need to talk this over with Miss Cohen. Feel free to carry on, ma'am."

The British woman rolled her eyes and continued with the data of terror incidents recorded in Western Europe over the past year. Information that both members of Team Rainbow present at the table already knew. However, Six was a hard woman say no to, and if she requested their presence at a meeting she wasn't at, you'd be damn well sure to have a good excuse not to be there. That didn't mean they couldn't operate at 20% of their attention though (or in Jordan's case, 5%). So, Eliza grabbed her smartphone off the table, discreetly placed it under it and typed of a message.

"Rise and shine. Sleep well?"

Jordan blinked heavily, mimicked her previous motion and placed his phone on his thigh. Soon enough, Eliza's phone lit up.

"enough. its probably the shitty weather they have here. fuck if i know."

She smirked. He always seemed to have lots of opinions about Great Britain. Momentarily after deciding to pay the minimum amount of attention to the presentation in front of her, she spied him nodding off in the corner of her eye. She touched his leg with his foot again, this time slower, all the way up to his knee, in a way that would surely keep his attention. An expected smirk formed on his face.

Her phone came alive again. "baited you. wanna do that again?"

"Careful now, you'll topple over the table."

She pretended to pay attention to the speaker, but could hear him chuckle over the table. He typed up a quick reply. "Have dinner with me."

Eliza couldn't help but frown in amusement while forming her retort. "Dinner? We can just run out for burgers and beer here."

Their eyes quickly met and his expression was one of feigned offense. "Liza, you really think that's the only place I'm capable of taking you?"

Oh? He's pretending to be a gentleman now? "What makes you think you're the one taking me?"

"Jesus, we'll handle the check later. Are you in? Because I'm eating good tonight either way."

Eliza smiled, this time at him instead of her phone screen. "Sure, I'm in."

"I fucking hope we're done here soon enough."

Sadly, Jordan's last message didn't translate into existence as their work day stretched well into the late afternoon. As Ash glanced at her watch for the hundredth time and grew increasingly restless as she observed the clock move past 5 pm as they ended up taking a tour throughout the entirety of Vauxhall Cross. Eliza felt as she's about to start an international incident until finally they decided to let the two Americans go.   

Sadly, by wandering through the countless offices they wasted not only time, but also the weather. It was almost as if someone had flipped a switch. Completely forgetting to check the local forecast, the rain snuck up on both teammates like an ambush. After failing to catch a cab and fiddling with Uber before coming to an understanding it's not worth it, they jogged back to the hotel, soaked from head to toe, silently thanking Six for being so mindful and asking for their hotel to be reserved as close as possible to the scheduled meeting.

Ash was faster than him, as she usually was, even with the slight heels she had on. Her feet splashed through the puddles and left droplets of water right on Thermite who was falling behind her and swearing like a sailor. She caught herself laughing, the pair of them sprinting towards the pavements of London, through the annoyed bystanders. Eliza could bet all the money in the world that none of the people looking at them now could guess what they did for a living.

She was breathing only slightly harder than normal when they actually made it to the hotel, though you couldn't say the same about her Texan companion. Covered in rainwater from his graying hair to his shoes, Jordan stopped in his tracks right by her, evidently out of breath, resting his palms on his knees as his chest heaved with effort.

"God fucking damnit, 'Liza," he managed to make out, sounding like he had ran a marathon. "Kicked my ass even with heels."

Ash chuckled and lightly slapped his shoulder. "You should cut down on smoking."

"I have to do something for my nerves now that I keep hanging around you," Jordan gave her the victory, the light wrinkles around his eyes charmingly lighting up with his smile. "Now, you can keep celebrating, but I'm gonna get my ass inside."

Eliza felt no need to protest, following the Marine at his heels. The elevator ride up took a seeming eternity. Their rooms were on the same floor, obviously separate. It crossed the redhead's mind while the elevator emptied out and switched floors, how amusing it was that even Six being the smartest woman she had ever met, had no idea what was going on between two of her operators. Though maybe she suspected and didn't care? Eliza's train of thought was interrupted by the light tickle of Thermite's facial hair on her skin. Jordan leaned in and breathed her in, her perfume and the smell of rain on her clothes making it hard to pull away. Feeling her hand on his hip, he took the liberty to snake his one under her soggy shirt. "You really should take these off."

"Eager, aren't you, Jordan?"

"I sure am, though I'm less eager to see you catch pneumonia and die."

She scoffed at his seemingly innocent care. "I've been under worse rainstorms."

"Kinda doubt that. So much for our dinner."

"Well, at least I have a bottle of wine somewhere here."

Thermite was studying the edge of her collarbone, dragging a scarred finger over it. "What, nervous, 'Liza?"

"Just thinking of making you more tolerable."

As the elevator opened to their floor, they separated momentarily – Jordan going to fetch his briefcase in order to provide himself with a change of clothes. Thermite rarely unpacked his things, always ready to be on the move, something that he attributed to his days in the Marines.

Jordan didn't take long, a knock on the door of Eliza's room coming only five minutes after his departure. He was greeted with the sight of Ash opening the door, clad in black panties and bra, her hair set loose and a glass of red wine in her hand.

It was enough to make her notice his chest rising and falling quicker than usual. He leaned against the door tile and ran his eyes up and down her exposed skin, holding his gaze on the valley of her breasts. "Think I could get used to this."

She felt his body radiating heat, a sneaky hand hand running over the curve of her hip. Defiant, Eliza stood there in her black lingere, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. They weren't on even grounds, not yet.

"How about get your own stuff off before you get too excited there, tough guy." His hand left her skin as she turned around to let him inside the room.

"Won't need to ask twice."  His eyes didn't leave the sway of her hips as he dropped his baggage next to the door, slammed it shut and commenced to undress himself, slowly following her. First came his dark grey jacket, set surprisingly carefully on the nearest chair. His fingers quickly unhooked the loose tie and threw it on the ground, earning an amused grin from her.

The redhead leaned back against the nearby table, wine glass in hand, observing the speed of his fingers working the buttons of his dress shirt.  It was a show she could get used to. "You know, you should wear suits more often."

"Think so? I reckon I'm out of place in one."

"Well, if nothing else, it's nice to see you remove it."

"Don't you worry. I have some plans for you as well." He smirked and tossed his shirt away, moving to unbuckle his belt with a promising look. She swallowed her wine loudly, pressing her thighs together tightly at the sight of the hard muscle of his torso, biceps shifting with every move, the hint of dampness still on his skin.

"I do have a feeling I've seen that belt before," she tried to divert his attention and gestured towards the black accessory in his hand.

He looked upon the belt. "This? Good for restraints, but I actually came prepared this time." It fell to the ground with a clank.

"A hidden good quality of yours." She turn around to refill the glass and heard muffled swearing. Setting her sights back at him, Eliza was met with the slightly less classically sexy but nevertheless appealing sight of Jordan clumsily jumping around on one foot in an effort to remove his pants and socks.

"Son of a bitch-" he was trying to maintain his balance with one foot caught in his pants.

"Need any help there, cowboy?"

"I'll make do." Jordan finally pulled his dress pants off and angrily flung his last sock across the room. "There. All unpacked. Mostly, anyway." He spread his arms in as if expecting a hug and regarded her with a smile. "Now, are you gonna come here already?"

Warmth flushed through her at his impatience, though her hand was steady when setting down the wine glass. "Perhaps. Show me an incentive."

Thermite's hunger took over his will to play games. He crossed the distance surprisingly quickly, until he was inches away, his strong arms encasing her in each side, as if keeping her in place.

"How about I fuck your brains out right here on this desk? How's that for an incentive?"

If he touched her right now, he'd find her panties already damp.

Her face didn't betray anything, however. "You know it takes more to make me blush, Jordan."

A smirk playing on his lips, Thermite's "mh-hm" a usual telltale sign for his mind entering mischief mode. She couldn't help but glance down to the obvious bulge in his dark underwear, a jolt of arousal running through her as she studied it.

Moving faster than she'd anticipated, the Texan suddenly grabbed good handfuls of her ass, hoisted her up in the air, and sat her on the table, earning a rare sound that just _might've_ been a squeal.

Jordan would never miss it. "Oh? What's that?"

"You were cheating." Clearly, Eliza pretended to be annoyed, though her arms immediately wrapping themselves around his shoulder were a good tell-tale.

"I never said I fight fair."

"Alright. You caught me. Any plans?"

"As far as I see it, you got two options." He held a tight grip on her hips. "You do as I say, for once in a while, and get rewarded well. Or you can be a damn brat and I'll bend you six ways from Sunday and go to town on your pretty ass." He ran his lips across the valley of her breasts, enticing but still obscured by her black bra.

"Why not both?"

Jordan smirked. With a deft hand, he unclasped her bra and threw it behind him, setting her perky breasts free. He didn't like obstacles, not when they got into the way of something he wanted. Alternating between giving each of her breasts the attention of his mouth, he carried her to the sofa and set her down in the manner of a man who was running out of patience. "Don't go anywhere. And no peekin' if you don't want to ruin the surprise. "

Burning with impatience, Eliza heard the sound of his bare feet make quick paces and rummaging through his baggage. A few seconds later, he was back right next to her and reached down, taking possession of her arms. Suddenly, a pair of black, fluffy handcuffs clicked around her wrists. The kind not intended for arresting people.

"I wasn't intending to run anywhere."

"Just a precaution for the near future. I know how you are. Now, hands and knees, if you will."

She gave him a curious yet sultry look and obeyed. The usually domineering redhead on her hands and knees, totally naked save for the black panties the curves of her ass, with a look of begging to get fucked was the hardest challenge for Jordan's self-composure. 

"God, I could eat you up," he palmed the growing tent in his pants growled in a certain shade of his Texan accent reserved only for her.

"Put your money where your mouth is then."

He cracked his large hand down against her bare ass, the slap echoing across the room. Absolutely enraptured by the way her skin bounced from the impact, he licked his lips and spanked her again.

"Let me just get these out of the way." Jordan wrestled her out of the black panties, briefly running the fabric between his fingers and tossing it away, treating her to another smack. Eliza shivered both at the impact and at the cool air between her legs, brushing against her hot, wet flesh. _Come on. Touch me._ "How many you deserve this time, m?" Another slap. "Been bad, 'Liza?"

"Fuck you." It was more of a challenge instead of defiance.

"Right. That's roundabout five more."

Jordan spanked her again, but this time, feeling mighty mean, ran his finger over the opening of her pussy, dripping wet with arousal, the evidence of it running down her thighs. With a naughty smile on his face, he pushed a finger inside her, feeling her slick heat easily opening up to accommodate it. He didn't give her too much satisfaction, however, only briefly probing inside her before pulling his finger out and licking it, enjoying the taste.

"Damn, 'Liza, that ain't bad. You trying to hurry me to finish the job?" He cleaned his finger off, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on her.

"You wanna change spots and see how tough you are, cowboy?"

"I reckon I'd have more self control than that. By the looks of it, you're getting there with me barely touching you."

She was unable to prove him wrong, though it didn't mean she wasn't gonna protest. "Jordan, you're a real-"

Her sentence was reduced to a surprised, barely muffled squeal when he spanked her again. _God, she had missed this._ He didn't let the sting truly set in before following it up with another one, and two quick ones after that. She bit her lip not to embarrass herself further and almost succeeded - until the tender flesh on her ass was pinched by his fingers, bringing her back to attention and his control, coaxing a gasp and a swear out of her. Jordan chuckled triumphantly. "Ain't you awfully mouthy?" He planted a wet kiss on the reddened skin of her ass, soothing it for a second. "Now, I ain't a mind reader, but it seems like you're aching for something to put your pretty lips around."

Ash wasn't able to protest that one. Not because of any potential punishment - but because he was absolutely, utterly right.

Thermite moved around to face her, giving her the wonderful sight of the massive tent between his legs. Noticing just how well he caught her attention, he smirked and pulled his underwear down, his erect cock bouncing out. She felt her mouth salivating instantly at the sight of it, studying every delicious inch all the way from the tip to the base.  She realized she was licking her lips and unconsciously leaning towards it, desperate to have his cock in her mouth.

"Oh I know you're hungry for it 'Liza, but I'm in the mood to make you work a bit."

He stepped back away from the edge of the sofa so she could crawl no further.

"Why don't you give it a little peck, huh? Show me how much you missed it."

_Fuck you._

She stretched her neck as far as she could, though to no avail, as the delicious tip of his cock was still just a bit out of reach. Ash briefly opened her mouth to stick her tongue out and lick him, but understood that it was futile.

"Awww. Look at that. Why don't you ask nicely?"

"You want me to _beg_ to suck your cock?"

Jordan tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head up, taking control of her gaze.

"I'll play nice and help you out."

He was weighing her reaction. She would reach out and grab his shaft herself – if not for the cuffs restricting her arms. _Smart bastard._

Eliza's eyes betrayed her. She glanced towards his cock, opening her mouth. He smirked, pupils dilated, and guided her warm mouth towards his rock hard erection. Her lips were wet and wanting, she was so close to putting her mouth on him – however, in a particular flash of evil, he stopped and kept her head away.

"Reconsidered yet? Careful now - it's a lot to take in."

_She would've punched him if her hands weren't restrained._

Her hazel eyes met his icy blue ones. She could've sworn they were a shade darker now. Ash was absolutely achingly wet and he was so close to taste. _Damnit._

"Okay. I want you to fuck my mouth, Jordan. Am I asking nicely now?"

That was good enough, for now. He moved in closer and the taste of his cock hit her tongue, sliding in her between her welcoming lips. Ash moaned with her mouth deliciously full, just as she had fantasized about when she saw him in that damn suit that morning. Eliza coated it in her saliva earnestly, however, before she could take him deeper, he backed off, his dick sliding out of her mouth with a pop, a few strands of spit connecting them before breaking.

Thermite was all smugness, smirking down at her, stroking himself once or twice before leaving his cock bobbing just far enough away from her face to be unreachable. "Wait. You didn't say _please_."

Eliza was rarely the one to give up dominance, at least with her previous partners. However, something about this fucking bastard made her eager to be his, the control that he exerted making her obscenely wet and begging to get railed right then on that sofa.

She would get him back for this, no doubt. But now? Now, she met his eyes and gave him the _look_. The one that she knew would break his control. The one that promised things that could get under his skin.

And, just as expected, he moved and Ash wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, this time sensing him drive forward as opposed when he teased her. The redhead felt him touch the back of her throat and started working even more eagerly, sucking up and down his erection, worshiping every inch of him she could reach, her eyes tearing up at the effort.  

He reached over and smacked her on the ass again, eliciting a surprised moan from her, muffled by his cock in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, 'Liza."

She would roll her eyes if she wasn't focused on him fucking her mouth, her lips stretched wide around the warm flesh, saliva and precum coating his cock. Jordan was meanwhile transfixed by the sight of the redhead literally gagging on his cock for her dear life. His breathing got uneven and body started to shake, bare toes curling. It was time to make a move before he ended up filling her mouth – something that he damn well intended to do by the time their night was over, but Thermite was nothing if not full of surprises.

Eliza felt he was close, but just as she was determined to feel his hot seed hit her throat, he pulled his slick cock out of her mouth again. She took the second to catch her breath, mix of his arousal and saliva dribbling down her chin.

"Was there a-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Thermite flipped her around on her back. As good as her mouth felt on his dick, the urge to fill her deep and have her writhe in ecstasy was too strong to bear.

Ash stretched out her cuffed arms above her and bit her lip at the sight of his massive slick cock bobbing so close to where she wanted him in the first place. Eliza looked him dead in the eyes, begging to get fucked within the inch of her life.

Jordan was a stubborn man, but in this regard, he didn't have to be asked twice. He spread her legs wide around him and teased her opening with the thick head of his cock. Not being able to hold back, he pushed inside her soaking cunt with a delicious growl. The delightful, intense stretch consumed Ash, her slender fingers digging into the sheets, her voice raw with a cry of pleasure.

"Legs on my shoulders, 'Liza." Even now, worked up out of his mind, still giving commands. Any other occasion and she'd push back. _  
_

But now? Ash obeyed, lifting her now seemingly weightless legs up on his strong, sturdy shoulders, letting him grip them possessively. His scarred fingers dug into the toned muscle of her thighs, controlling her lower body in rhythm with his hard thrusts.

Thermite was _deep_ inside her now, fucking the remnants of sense out of his woman, filling her up completely. Roughly pounding into her now seemingly weightless body, both of them slick with sweat and consumed by sheer lust. Just two of them alone, no distractions or risks, there were no barriers, no sounds they'd have to muffle to avoid a sneaky teammate running into them back at the base. She wanted Jordan to know exactly how good he made her feel, letting moans spill from her lips with abandon. Her plead not to stop was silenced by a hard kiss, their bodies pressing together, the flexible redhead almost bent in half. Breathless and intense, his hand found its home around one of her tits, squeezing the supple flesh and teasing her nipple with his fingers.

Right then, Eliza knew she was on the very edge. "Jordan, I'm-"

Her orgasm caught to her before she could realize, her words disappearing into a chaotic stream of meaningless sounds and swears, mumbled against a hungry kiss, body overloaded with seemingly every single wonderful sensation at once.

As the intensity of her climax gradually lessened, Ash felt him bury his face against her breasts, fucking her with slow strokes until he froze, heavy, hot breaths against her skin, his own release taking over his usually composed self. 

And like that, they were finally on equal grounds.

After minutes of lying together, waving in and out of slumber, Eliza wriggled life back in her still cuffed arms and wrapped them around him, fingers stroking his sweaty back. "We can't ever have a normal evening, can we?"

"What." Jordan laughed against her shoulder. "This is pretty normal, ain't it?"

"I mean, plans-wise."

"I'm naked on top of you, what other plans do we need?"

She rumbled with tired laughter. "Well, it would be nice to have dinner first once in a while."

"Why waste the time? I promise you you're not taking advantage of me."

"I wouldn't feel guilty of taking advantage of you, Jordy." Ash ran his fingers across the scar on her back, her eyelids suddenly heavy, body begging for sleep. "It's just that…well, I happen to think you're okay for more than just this, you know."

He looked up at her, his sweaty face signifying tiredness, but blue eyes crinkling with mischief and something she couldn't quite put her fingers on. "Hey, I'm not movin'."

"You-you hold that thought." She closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away into slumber, all fucked out and tired.

***

Gradually opening her eyes, with her hands uncuffed, a blanket draped over her and zero idea of how long she had slept, Ash spotted Thermite, now fully clothed in jeans and a dark shirt, rummaging around something that looked big white shopping bags. "Jordan? How long was I out?"

He turned towards her, unable to hide "Long enough for me to go get some pizza and beer. I promised you a dinner, didn't I?"

She let out a throaty laugh.

"What?" he blinked his intense baby blues in confusion as a response.

"Nothing. It's just a funny definition of the word dinner."

"Huh. Well, I tried." He turned back to unpack his bags.

Ash couldn't make out whether that was genuine disappointment in his voice or a way to tease emotions out of her – she sometimes was so pliant to his ways, against her own best intentions. She sighed and climbed out of the warm sofa, not bothering to throw on anything to preserve her modesty, as if that would be in any way necessary at this point. Jordan had his back turned to her, removing the boxes of pizza and beer cans out of the bags.

Relishing in the warmth that his proximity always radiated, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her body flush against his. "I'm just teasing you, cowboy." She ran her hands over his defined hard chest. "I'd love to have hotel beer and pizza with you."

Thermite let himself enjoy her touches for a second, closing his eyes, displaying uncharacteristic softness, like a wild animal finding his weakness for getting petted. "And I'd love to have your pretty ass walk around like this all the time, but I reckon you'd catch a cold. Now go get comfy while I unpack this shit."

She hugged Jordan from behind tightly, feeling his hands squeeze her arms as an acknowledgment of affection. Eliza inhaled the smell of his skin through the new shirt, a scent of soap lingering there, as he had evidently taken a shower while she was out. Planting a kiss on the back of his neck, she punctuated her short goodbye by a light smack on his ass. "Don't be long."

And he wouldn't dare to keep her waiting, taking only a few minutes bringing their food and drinks to the couch where the redhead lounged on with in a half open blouse and newly found underwear. Setting the pack of Guinness on the floor, Jordan handed her own pizza box to her eager hands.

"Cheese and pepperoni. I took a guess." He dropped his heavy frame onto the couch and leaned over to crack open two cans.

"Guessed right."

"No need to shower me with praise, that's an easy gamble," he took a swig of the cold beer.

The sweet aroma making her realize just how hungry she is, Eliza shamelessly grabbed a mouthful of the pizza, feeling the food practically melt in around her tongue. "Mhmm, I was absolutely starving.

"Here-" Thermite handed the can of Guinness to her. "Made sure it was cold."

"God, I fucking love you."

The words were slightly muffled by the food in her mouth, but still, clear enough. Jordan froze, almost choking on his beer. Not that far from two decades in the military already and still nothing to prepare him for something like this.

It wasn't the first time. The first time any of them said these words was on duty, not that long ago in a mission gone terribly wrong. It was Jordan who went first, of course it was Jordan, saying those words out of desperation, in the darkest hour, genuinely thinking he'd never get to tell her that otherwise. When she said it back, she was facing the same unfiltered emotion, too strong to control in the face of certain demise. They were running on passion back then. High emotions, facing potential death. People do crazier things in those situations. It was a good excuse for them not to acknowledge it later. Not to complicate things. Though the words were said and that never left their memories.

A year ago, this would've been nothing. Just a thing of thankfulness you'd say to a friend when they bring you pizza when you are hungry. A year ago, maybe they were the same people, but the bond between them had changed significantly. But now, there were no bullets flying around them. No room for excuses, just two people, sitting on a couch and enjoying a moment. It brought back memories, so strong that they both suddenly seemed out of breath.

Ash managed to swallow her food, her mouth suddenly dry. "I meant-"

She could just brush it off. Make a quick joke. Being around Thermite so much had sharpened her wit.

_Who were they kidding?_

Eliza felt like she had been teleported back to a classroom as a kid, knowing the right answer yet finding it difficult to form the words. _Do it, goddamnit. He needs to know._ She took a deep, shaky breath. "I meant what I said. I think I love you."

Jordan locked eyes with her and smiled - in a way that only he could, the type of smile that managed to make her forget how to breathe.

"I know." He slid his hand over to her right foot on the sofa and ran a thumb over the curve. "I fucking love you too."

The scarred texture of his fingers against her skin gave Ash more warmth and reassurance in that moment than anything else she had experienced in a long, long time. Growing in intensity, the rain was pounding hard against the windows. This time, a welcome guest.


End file.
